Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat 11 contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters.So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's.Mortal Kombat 11 will be release in August 11,2019. It will include Clash Quotes and Epic Gear Sets. Returning Kharacters *Baraka *Bo' Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Ermac *Erron Black *Ferra/Torr *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Johnny Cage *Kenshi *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Noob Saibot (Pre Order Bonus) *Raiden *Rain *Sareena *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Sindel *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tri-Borg (Cyrax,Sektor,Smoke) *Tanya *Tremor Returning Fatalities *Fatality *Brutality *Death Traps *Faction Kill *Stage Fatality *Babality *Hara Kiri New Fatalities *Over Kill Returning Mini Games *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Test Your Sight *Chess Kombat *Puzzle Kombat *Motor Kombat New Mini Games * Test your Square * Test your Speed DLCS Kombat Pack 1 *Tasia *Spawn *Jarek *Michael Myers *King Kong Kombat Pack 2 *Medusa *T600 *Pennywise *Sweet Tooth *Kai nemesis_2_by_wizyakuza-d56s810.jpg|Nemesis from Resident Evil Medusa.jpg|Medusa pennywise-clown-it.jpg|Pennywise from It poster-pumpkinhead-movie-poster-black-metallic-variant-1_grande (1).jpg|Pumpkinhead from Pumpkinhead Micheal_myers_halloween.jpg|Michael Myers from Halloween Screen-Shot-Get-Out_1.png|Chris Washington from Get Out jeepers-creepers-3-photos-set-.jpg|Creeper from Jeepers Creepers 1353850821280672870.jpg|King Kong from King Kong Movies Spawn.jpg|Spawn from Spawn Movies T600_MartinLaingSignature_03.jpg|T600 from Terminator Salvation a202560625_s400.jpg|Trent Harmon from American Idol Season 15 New Kharacters *Dominic - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. Dominic decides to gather the Black Dragon and with persuasive help from Jarek, If he helps her claim Outworld forever, she will help him avenge his father against the special forces and other threats against him, his father, and the Black Dragon association. *Richard Stryker - The nephew of Kurtis Stryker and a new member of the Special Forces team who joins Cassie Cage's team to save the world. He is good. He is also the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. But what happens if Richard is only there to savage his uncle from the revenant body of hell he is trapped in? What if after all this, the, only point was to save his uncle? *Nightmare - He is the brand new character. A male ninja, who is very scary enough for him to fight. Nightmare is half-monster and half-'male ninja' and is an enhanced version of Baraka, and extremely more scary. He wields rotating on his arms. Nightmare has been offered alliance from Kano with the Black Dragon. He contemplates on weather to accept the alliance, because if so, Kano will help him lead the Barakas and lead alongside Hania powerfully. *Hydro - He is a Cyber Warrior from Earthrealm who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan.Hydro appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood and Comic books,and Mortal Kombat Legacy.He is a close friend of Sub Zero and a fellow Lin Kuei.Hydro journeyed with Sub Zero to Kombat the forces of Outworld.Hydro has the ability to control water and even blasted strong waves of water the were so freezing cold that they could actually freeze the Opponent upon contact. *Luke Liang - He is the Son of Lin Kuei Grandmaster,Sub Zero. *Maki - She is the Sorceress Under the Association of Quan Chi.She is Bad. Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Stryker,Stryker's Nephew 1d6595feae3c64d9349d132267602778.jpg|Nightmare Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dominic,Kano's Son HYDRO-fan-art-296x300.jpg|Hydro Maki.jpg|Maki,Sorceress Luke Liang - Sub Zero's Son.jpg|Luke Liang,Sub Zero's Son Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Goro or Kintaro (Sub-Boss 2) *Onaga (Sub-Boss 3) *Liu Kang/Kitana (Sub-Boss 4) (In the third round,Liu Kang and Kitana both Transform into a Giant Fire breathing Dragon with two Heads.Very Dangerous and Very hard to beat.) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (In the third round,Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the Demon of Fear (More worse than Shinnok) Guest Kharacter (Exclusive Xbox One) *Pinhead - Pinhead is a fictional character from the Hellraiser series. His name is derived from a sobriquet given to him by the crew of the first Hellraiser films. Guest Kharacter (Exclusive PS4) *Sweet Tooth - An Ice Cream Man turned Killer is on his vengeful quest to kill a young girl that survived from his killing spree. He enters the Twisted Metal tournament and kill all that stands in his way. Non-playable Kharacters *Ashrah - Helps Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent to execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Taven - He is the new protector of Edneia. *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9 and revenants in MKX, continue as the underworld specters. *Dairou - He appears in Darrius's endings. *Shao Khan - Died in MKIX (MK9),Resurrected in MKX Mobile,His fortress is withered,He appears in a Cliffhanger Scene like ending. Animals in MK XI * Borgus - Maki's pet owl, she is faithful to her owner and does everything for her. Maki uses it as an attack on the variations "Sorceress" and "Witchcraft". * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkatans - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is the chapter meeting Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage defeats Maki who wanted to make a spell to create a protective shield for the Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents it from happening. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeats the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Twisted Metal Tournament (PS4 Exclusive) - A Tournament where Twisted Metal characters Compete in this Gruesome Race and win with One Wish, Godlike Powers. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung, Kotal Kahn, Goro, Kitana, Liu Kang, Orochi Hell-Beast, Onaga,and final Boss, Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that players created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Voice Over Actors/Actresses for each Character Character: Voice Actor or Actress: *Baraka------------------- *Bo Rai Cho: *Cassie Cage: Ashly Burch *Chris Washington ---------------------- *D'Vorah: Kelly Hu *Dominic ----------------------- *Ermac----------------------- *Erron Black: Troy Baker *Ferra/Torr----------------------- *Frost ------------------------------ *Fujin: Troy Baker *Goro-------------------------- *Hydro------------------------ *Jacqui Briggs: Danielle Nicolet *Jade: Linda Lee *Jax: *Johnny Cage: Andrew Bowen *Kai------------------ *Kenshi----------------------- *King Kong --------------------------- *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn: Phil Lamaar *Kung Jin *Kung Lao --------------------------- *Liu Kang: Tom Choi *Li Mei: Tara Strong *Luke Liang---------------------- *Maki------------------------- *Medusa------------------- *Michael Myers----------------- *Mileena---------------- *Nemesis---------------------- *Nightmare ------------------------- *Noob Saibot ------------------------------ *Onaga--------------------------- *Pennywise------------------ *Pinhead----------------------------- *Pumpkinhead----------------- *Raiden: Richard Epcar *Rain: Andrew Bowen *Richard Stryker---------------- *Sareena: Danielle Nicolet *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Shang Tsung ------------------------- *Sindel: Kelly Hu *Skarlet -------------------------------- *Sonya Blade---------------------- *Spawn -------------------------------- *Sub Zero---------------------- *Sweet Tooth------------------ *T600------------------------ *Takeda Takahashi ------------------------ *Tanya: Jennifer Hale *The Creeper------------------------- *Tremor ---------------------------- *Trent Harmon---------------- *Tri-Borg------------ Returning game modes *Konquest Mode Endings * List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games